The invention relates to a device for manufacturing feedstuff molded into shells out of a fatty substance, in particular a cocoa-containing or chocolate-like fatty substance. Chocolate shells fabricated in this way are used, for example, in the manufacture of pralines.
Such a device contains a plurality of molds that can be filled with the fatty substance in a liquid, temperature-controlled state, which are designed as depressions in a mold block. The interior surface of a respective mold here determines the exterior surface of a shell-like feedstuff to be manufactured. In addition, the device contains a plurality of stamp-like cooling bodies, which can move along a mounting device, wherein a respective cooling body can be lowered into a respective mold. The exterior surface of a respective cooling body here determines the interior surface of the shell-like feedstuff to be manufactured.
Feedstuff molded into shells can be fabricated with this device.
At the beginning of the process, melted fatty substance is metered into the molds of a mold block or mold plate, so that the latter are partially filled with the melted mass. As a rule, the partially filled molds are briefly vibrated to expel any gas pockets and/or distribute the melted mass. The mounting device with cooling bodies attached thereto is then lowered against the mold block or mold plate, wherein the stamp-like cooling bodies penetrate into the molds partially filled with the melted mass and displace the melted mass, which then becomes distributed in the respective cavity between the exterior surface of a cooling body and the interior surface of a mold. The mounting device with the stamp-like cooling bodies then remains in this lowered position for a short retention time, until the mass distributed in the respective cavities has solidified. The mounting device is subsequently lifted again, and the completely molded shell-like feedstuff consisting of the solidified mass can be removed from the molds. This process is also referred to as “cold stamping”.
A plastic plate is generally used as the mold block or mold plate with molds or alveoli. The cooling bodies on the mounting device generally consist of a metal with the best heat-conducting capacity, e.g., aluminum or copper. Over time, the mold plates might experience deformation and wear. Since they are relatively thin, the mold plates tend to bend and bulge, so that they are not quite flat anymore when placed on a mold table. In order to seal the respective cavity between a cooling body exterior surface and a mold interior surface as well as possible, sealing means allocated to the respective cooling bodies must be pressed against the mold plate from above during each cold stamping process.
In time, this deformation and wear of the mold plate cause several of the cooling body/mold pairs to lose the 100% seal between the mold plate and sealing means.
To address this problem, for example, EP 0 945 069 A1 or EP 0 925 720 A1 proposed that all cooling bodies be independently suspended on the mounting device. While this does improve the seal of each mold, it also necessitates a high number of individual parts on the mounting device, and hence involves a higher cost outlay. This is because a sliding bearing is required between the mounting device and each of the cooling bodies independently suspended from it to enable a relative movement between the mounting device and the respective cooling bodies.
EP 1 300 086 A1 proposes that the stamp or cooling body be used to smooth out irregularities on the mold plate. However, it does not refer to any independent suspension of stamps or cooling bodies on a mounting device; rather, the mounting device and cooling bodies with sealing means together form a rigid unit. Relatively high forces are necessary to press a warped mold plate into a flat state.